Area weapons having height-of-burst (HOB) capabilities for open targets generally use steel casings and heavy airframes that contribute to much of the overall mass of the weapon. These relatively heavy solid-wall structures produce an increased amount of uncontrolled fragmentation upon detonation of the weapon. The dispersal of uncontrolled fragmentation typically results in unwanted travel of the fragments beyond the target area, which leads to collateral damage.